looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes
The Looney tunes & friends show will run for 8 seasons each season will have 80 episodes season 1 # moving in-bugs lola and taz move into a new neighborhood and meet the they're new neighbors daffy duck on one side and the loud family on the other but something strange is going on in this neighborhood and bugs is gonna find out # the forgotten toons-bugs comes across an old junkyard where he finds out forgotten toons were sent there and forgotten bugs must help the forgotten toons be remembered again # confound these ponies-the my little pony characters are introduced and when they get into the mix all heck is about to break loose # squeaks the squirel-squeaks come into the bunny family when it is revealed that he lives in bugs tree bugs spends seems to spend more time with him making daffy jealous so daffy plans to get rid of him # the flynn fletcher family-bugs and lola meet the flynn fletcher family while taz perry and the other owca agents go on a mission to stop dr. parenthesis from draining the world's water supply # scamming turtle-when cecil turtle escapes prison for scamming leni loud bugs bunny and the other residents must band together to stop him # loincloth the barbarian-when a hotshot barbarian kicks kicks everyone out of they're homes they must gather they're own army to defeat him and give him a taste of his own medicine # the beach episode-when a surfer dude bully named cowabunga starts claiming the beach of his own he kidnaps lola and bugs must save her #sporky the spartan-when a spartan army leader starts getting rabbit problems mainly bugs and lola Hilarity ensues #vacation for two-when bugs and daffy go to a spa they end up fighting over a premium spot only yo reveal that it was reserved for squeaks #who is the real bugs?-when a bugs bunny imposter tries to frame bugs for various crimes bugs must clear his name and find the imposter #poker night-in a parody of poker night at the inventory the viewer is invited to play poker against bugs bunny leni loud,princess luna,and foxy #nightmare at 33 feet in the air-in a parody of the the infamous twilight zone episode nightmare at ten thousand feet bugs encounters a gremlin and must stop it from wrecking the plane #the gill monster-a gill monster is attacking the neighborhood only to reveal he just is lost and wants to go home bugs must help the monster get back to the swamp before the national guard brings him in for experiments #daffy duck's injury-when daffy duck injures himself while snowboarding he vows he shall never go outside again tina and leni must convince him otherwise but they must end getting attacked by donkey kong (this episode was inspired by the spongebob episode i had an accident) #in the movies-when bugs sees a egotistical movie star ruining his owner's move bugs must put a stop to it #mocking the censors-the censors monkey's are fed up with violence going on in real life so they decide to censor it (this is inspired by an episode of family guy only this will have more kid friendly humor) #mafia and foods-when a mafia try to kill wile e. coyote for destroying their boss' home wile e. tries to hide from them. #looney wars-in a parody of star wars a dark helmeted space overlord is destroying everything in space and it's up to bugs to save all of space #squeak's parents-when it was revealed that squeaks was orphaned after his parents dissapeared bugs and squeaks set out to find his real parents and reunite them after they find out that squeak's parents are still out there #looney nonesene cinema 200-in a parody of mystery science theater 3000 bugs is abducted into space and must sit through horrible movies and keep his sanity with the help of his robot friends #cold thor-when bug's godly buddy thor the god of thunder get's a cold sore he and squeaks must find him the godly water for when gods get coldsores they could lose they're powers but loki tries to stop our duo but wit hilarious results #toon physics 101-bugs narrates a instructional film about how to care for cartoons #catchagon-when bugs and squeak are sucked into a popular videogame cash bashem must help them get home but when evil villains in they're way it might be in for more then they bargained for #tweety the kindly viking-in tweety's and sylvester's debut episode the looney tunes and all they're friends reenact lyle the kindly viking with tweety in the main role and sylvester in the role of the villain sylvenster voncat #t.u.n.e.s-in a parody of f.r.i.e.n.d.s daffy bugs lola tina and porky are forced to live together #the fresh duck of bel air-in a parody of the fresh prince of bel air daffy is sent to live with his aunt and uncle in bel air but in the end turns out it was a mixup #the robot-sporky and loincloth team and build a robot to chase after bugs and lola and destroy them (Note: includes a foghorn leghorn cameo as the robot shoot at foghorn making face all powdery and cripsy which prompts him to say "what i do? what i do?" #a fresh new start for daffy-when daffy overhears tina saying that she would like someone who isn't crass bugs and lola try to get daffy to be nice #urkel duck-in a parody of family matters daffy's cousin urkel visits the gang only to be revealed to be an awkward wacky clumsy nerd who breaks everything then says did i do that? #storm warning-when a storm is forcasted to hit the neighborhood everyone is forced to go the the town storm shelter #the race-the whole town gathers for a race through the whole town only to reveal cecil made it up to get ratings, which cecil is arrested and sent to prison #acme loo-bug and daffy look back at they're jobs at acme loo #the easter special (2-part special)-when bugs is captured by an evil corporation thinking he is the easter bunny his friends must help him escape before easter is ruined #the baseball game-cecil challenges wile e. to a baseball game if wile e. wins he can get all the free tacos he wants if cecil wins he has to obey him #the legend of flatfoot-when a legendary beast is seen in the forest daffy makes it his duty to find him #wrestling's weirdest match ever-a narrator narrates the story of the masked carrot vs pressed duck in a documentary style episode lola serves as a third party wrestler bunny bomb (guest star:hulk hogan) #be a good sport-lynn loud and bugs bunny commentate on a basketball match but when the teams are cheating bugs and lynn teaches them to be good sports (note: this is inspired by the mickey mouse short of the same name) #channel surfing-when cecil turtle traps bugs and daffy in a tv bugs and and daffy must get out before they are trapped forever #the pest-when a pest invades bugs and lola's home they must get rid of it #attack of the giant turtle-when cecil accidentally drinks toxic waste he becomes a giant monster and attacks the neighborhood #loincloth's joy of a hunt-loincloth decides to hunt bugs lola steps to help in #playboy returns-when bug's old pal playboy penguin returns he is revealed to be homeless bugs reluctantly let's him in but lola find him adorable #gossamer and witch hazel-when gossamer and witch hazel move in bugs and lola must help them fit in #squeaks come home-when squeaks causes a mess bugs scolds him making hurting squeaks feelings he runs away bugs and lola must find him before something bad happens to him #lola croft and the blue monkey-in a parody of tomb raider lola croft must find the blue monkey diamond before it ends up in the wrong hands #pizzariba-speedy gonzales reopens his pizzariba restaurant giving bugs and friends fond memories but the restaurant might not be open for long as the health inspector might shut it down # pepe and penlope-pepe le pew and penelope pussycat move into the neighborhood planning to get married # spike the dragon-twilight sparkle introduces bugs to her assistant spike bugs then decides to give him a tour of the neighborhood little do they know that cecil plans to capture him and make a fortune putting him as a tourist attraction cecil might have bit off more then he can chew though as spike proves to be a handful # the mad doctor lightens up-the mad doctor is feeling sad after remembering his past bugs tries to help him not feel sad as he gives him the time of his life # a lonely martian-marvin the martian is set in the neighborhood but is lonely bugs helps him get a girlfreind # pete puma get's fired-after pete puma get's fire from the zoo bugs helps him try to get a new job # bugs phineas and fer-bugs phineas and ferb go on an adveture trying to save the star nosed mole # turtle sues bunny-cecil sues bugs bunny for injuries caused by bugs but cecil is hiding something season 2 season 3 season 4 season 5 season 6 season 7 season 8